Stuffed With Love
by Invisibool
Summary: While at a contest held by the Pokemon themselves, Voodoo the Banette finds a Kirlia that catches his eye. Please read and review.


**This story is about one of my favorite pairings, Banette and Kirlia. It stars my team from my Diamond game. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------

"So, when's this contest going to start?" a Banette named Voodoo asked his partner.

"I don't know! We're Pokémon! We do it when we feel like it! There's no humans at our contests, y'know!" Akupara the Torterra

"Yeah. I like the private Pokémon contests idea. It gives us a lot more freedom, away from our trainers' waists…"

The Torterra turned to his partner. "Is this going where I think it is?"

The Banette chuckled. "Heheheheyeeeah…"

"Hey! Speak for yourselves!" a Hitmonchan yelled from behind them. "I happen to really like my trainer!"

The Banette spoke. "But, yours is a female…"

"Yeah, uh, I think that's the idea…" The Torterra whispered.

"Okay, now C'mon! I wanna get there!" Voodoo said.

"We'll get there when we get there!"

"Well, let's get there faster!" Voodoo climbed up onto Akupara's back. "C'mon! MUSH!"

The turtle sighed. "I hate my life."

-------------------------------

"So, when's this thing supposed to start?" a Rampardos asked his teammates.

"Yoshi," the Garchomp next to him said, "If you ask that one more time, I am going to rip out your spine and beat you with it!"

"Who do you think the host will be this time?" Racket the Bronzong asked.

"Well, to be fair," Honcho the Honchkrow answered in a slightly German accent, "I personally want it to be Carrie."

"You mean the Clefable?" the Torterra from earlier asked.

The group turned around to see Akupara and Voodoo approaching.

"Hey guys!" Yoshi said.

"The Clefable?!" Voodoo said, ignoring the fool of the group's greeting.

"Oooooh, yeah!" Honcho said. "I'd Steel Wing her any day."

His teammates rolled their eyes.

"Why must I have a team consisting of Idiots, Con Artists, and Sex Jokes?" Akupara asked.

"Cuz' we luv you!" Yoshi said, hugging his buddy, and drawing laughs from the others.

"Oh, here it comes!" Gablias the Garchomp said.

With each comment of the announcer, Honcho's face brightened in anticipation.

"And without further ado, may I present you, the one."

Honcho's smile grew wider.

"The only."

"Honcho's eyes shrank to make room for his big goofy grin.

"Heeeeere's…"

Honcho's face practically tore itself in two.

"Rapchat!"

The named Chatot burst out of the curtain, as he bowed. Among the cheers, he heard a muffled voice:

"Goddammit!!!"

"Thank you! Thank you! And now, before I get mauled," Rapchat's joke drew chuckles from the crowd, along with the same voice from earlier:

"You suck!!!"

"Please allow me to introduce the four contestants for this Beauty Contest!"

The voice came yet again:

"Go to Hell!!!"

"First up, Lola the Lopunny."

Lola was an arrogant Lopunny who always shot down other contestants with insults. She believed she could beat anyone.

Gablias whistled, and spoke to the very cheesed off Honchkrow next to him. "How much ya' bet she's gonna win?"

"Second is the lovely Gina the Jynx!"

Gina was, umm….. yeah, let's move on, shall we…?

"Next up, don't judge by species! Or by gender! Here's number three: Jackie!"

A Hitmontop came from behind the curtain. He was made fun of often for being in the contest, but he had a dream of showing that Beauty contests weren't just for the females.

"And last, but most certainly not least, Destiny!"

A Kirlia came from behind the curtain and waved at the crowd.

Voodoo's goofy grin quickly vanished. He watched the dancer Pokemon twirl and blow kisses to the audience. He quickly got up from Akupara's head, and began to advance down the hillside on which the spectators stood.

"Hey, Voodoo, where ya goin?" Gablias asked. The Banette didn't answer.

"Maybe he has to take a leak?" Yoshi said.

The marionette squeezed his way through the crowd, until he was caught behind a Cloyster and a Scizor in the front row.

"Uh, excuse me…" he said.

The two turned to him.

"Could I- uh…"

"Oh, yeah, sure pal," the Cloyster said as they let Voodoo through.

Voodoo didn't get down in time before the dressing phase began, and all the contestants had moved backstage.

One by one, the contestants came out, gaining cheers from the audience.

When Destiny came out, Voodoo simply sighed. She was decorated in seashells and stars, and glittery. She bowed to the audience again.

Voodoo watched Destiny, his eyes seemingly glued to her, throughout the entire contest.

Before he knew it, it was over. Lola had won, Jackie had come in second, Gina had taken third, which left Destiny with fourth.

After a while, most of the crowd dispersed. Voodoo had decided to go find Destiny.

He finally found her, resting against a tree, and walked over to her.

"Uh, hi…" Voodoo said.

Destiny looked up, and smiled at him.

"Oh, hi!" she said.

"Oh, ummm…. Hi…." Voodoo said.

Destiny giggled at his shyness.

"You wanna sit down?"

Voodoo smiled and took a seat next to her.

"So, what's your name?" she said.

"V-Voodoo," the Banette said.

"I like that name! So, where are you from?"

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Akupara, Gablias, Yoshi, Honcho, and Racket were the only Pokemon left at the contest field, still waiting for Voodoo.

"That's a _long_ leak…" Akupara said.

---------------------------------

"Wow, you live with all of them?" Destiny said.

"Yeah," Voodoo said, scratching his head. "We're kind of a raggedy group."

"Really? You think I could come with you?"

Voodoo looked surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Uh, okay," Voodoo said as he took her hand and led her to the group.

---------------------------

"Hey! There you are!" Akupara said. "C'mon! We've got to get back!"

"Uh, guys, Destiny's coming with us…" Voodoo said.

"Uh, okay, what did you do to make her come?"

"I want to come with you guys! I'd like to see what it's like to be part of a team!"

"Well, okay, I guess you're cool, if our trainer says it's okay."

Destiny smiled at Voodoo, and he smiled back shyly.

"H-Hey, Aku," Voodoo asked. "Could you please give us a ride?"

Akupara smiled. "I'll allow it this one time."

Voodoo climbed up, and Destiny followed him.

"YEAH! PARTY!!!" Yoshi said as he joined them, making the turtle collapse.

"GET OFF ME YOU FATASS!!!!!" Akupara yelled, making everyone laugh.


End file.
